Into The Wild
by x.Kaley.x
Summary: “Three months? THREE MONTHS?” Draco Malfoy was livid. He was already angry that he would have to spend one class hour a day with Granger, but three months of constant companionship with her and two other people he didn’t even know. This was too much.
1. Chapter 1

**-Into the Wild-**

_Chapter One_

**-Author's Note-**

_Welcome to the newest adventure, courtesy of my mind. I've been making a lot of progress on my main story __Teach Me Perfection__, but I came up with this new little plot that I am very proud to say is completely original. I did not get it from a movIe, or the Discovery Channel show that I think I named it after. Yup this plot is a hundred and twenty percent mines! Haha. Sorry for the rambling, but I am quite happy with myself. Anyway, I do hope that I can be entertaining for you, and you enjoy this story!_

_**Disclaimer**_

_Although the plot is mine, any recognizable characters, places, or situations are not. They are the property of J.K. Rowling. _

**)O(**

"Good evening students. A few start of term reminders: Please remember that the no student is allowed in the forest without a professor. A list of banned items can be found outside of Mr. Filch's office.. Madame Pince has asked me to announce that there are many new jinxes added to the library books this year so that students will stop damaging them."

The Headmaster took a moment before continuing his speech.

"On a more serious note: dark times are upon us. Many of you will face losses and some of you already have. The war will soon be upon us, and we all must be prepared for it. That is why I have initiated a new class for the seventh year students. During this class you will learn what it will take to survive during the war. You will face hard times and fierce obstacles. There will be four students to a group one from each house. As well as preparation for the war, you will learn to coexist and work together with those different from yourself. Any hope for this war will come from friendship, love, and trust. Tomorrow morning, seventh years, you will find a bulletin in your common room with the groups listed on it. You may all return to your common rooms now. First years please follow your house prefect to your common room."

The students quickly filed out of the Great Hall and towards their respective common rooms, abuzz with the news of this evening. Three Gryffindor students, however, were very disappointed.

"Why on earth is Dumbledore doing this?" Ron Weasley asked his two best friends. "I mean, I think we have survived pretty good already. We made it to our seventh year and not keeled over yet. I think we are pretty much prepared for war."

"Ronald, you would think that battling a few Death Eaters at the Ministry was preparing for war. War is completely different. People do not stop and politely ask for a glowing orb. They shoot to torture, maim, and kill. What we have been through is nothing compared to what we are going to go through; what Harry is going to go through." Hermione glared at the redhead.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled. Harry did not say anything, just looked ahead as if he were in a different world. Hermione looked at him sadly for a moment before continuing their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**)O(**

The Gryffindor Common room was alive with a party to welcome the new first years. Mainly, however, it was the fifth years and down that were throwing the party. The sixth and seventh years were sitting on the couches giving each other knowing looks. With the reminder of the war, they just were not in the party mood after Professor Dumbledore's speech.

"Well at least McClaggen finished last year, right Hermione?" Lavender Brown said, trying to break the silence. Hermione looked at her before laughing.

"He was like the Giant Squid!" Hermione said, making the other seventh years laugh. "Although, the squid was probably more of a gentleman."

The laughter continued into the night as they remembered the good times they had in years past. They all decided to let the reminder of war wait until tomorrow. Nobody could ever really understand how short life was until you were faced with death. Most of them had faced death a time or two. Well, seven if you were Harry Potter.

The party lasted well into the late hours of the night, until the prefects in the room told them all to get a good night's rest for classes tomorrow.

**)O(**

The next morning Hermione was the first one out of bed, as usual. She rose and went to shower and dress, and then slowly made her way down to the common room. No one occupied the room, which was probably good because the reaction was not good when she read the list of groups for their new 'class'.

_These are the groups for your new class. Once you have read your pairings please meet Professor Dumbledore in the Great Hall after breakfast. _

_Group Number One: Ronald B. Weasley; Padma A. Patil; Gregory T. Goyle; Susan R. Bones._

"At least Ron's group isn't that horrible." Hermione mused to herself as she read.

_Group Number Two: Harry J. Potter; Terry M. Boot; Pansy D. Parkinson; Megan A. Jones._

"Poor Harry. He has to deal with Parkinson." Hermione said sadly for her friend.

_Group Number Three: Hermione J. Granger; Michael R. Corner; Draco A. Malfoy; Hannah M. Abbott._

Hermione stared at the list for a second before registering what it said. She turned and stalked up the boys' stairs before bursting into Harry and Ron's room.

"Get up!" Hermione yelled at her two friends. "Get up, _now!_"

Ron's eyes fluttered open and he pulled the cover over himself as if he was naked. "Hermione what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"The groups for the class." Hermione was almost hysterical. "Dumbledore has gone loony! He paired me with Malfoy. _Malfoy_, Ronald. Do you not understand how much I loathe him? I would rather kiss Snape on a regular basis than be paired with him in anything!"

Hermione calmed for a second and actually thought about what she just said before shaking her head. "Never mind, I take that back."

"Hermione, just calm down." Harry tried to soothe one of his best friends. Neville, Seamus and Dean had all woken up to sound of Hermione yelling. "One class a day. That is all! You only have to spend one little class with him! Okay, it is nothing to get so worked up over."

Hermione was finally calm and she blushed as soon as she realized that she had woken everyone up. She was acting so ridiculous, getting worked up over something so miniscule.

"Fine, I will be calm but I swear to Merlin that if his grade affects mine there will be a problem."

Ron and Harry both laughed at her.

"Well I suppose that I should go and let you all get dressed. Sorry Neville, Seamus, Dean, for waking you up."

Hermione walked back down to the common room to see how the others were reacting to their groupings. Parvati was sitting in the armchair with a satisfied smile on her features.

"Who was in your group, Parvati?" Hermione asked politely.

"Blaise Zabini, Su Li, and Wayne Hopkins. You?" Parvati replied, obviously contented with her group. Hermione sighed.

"Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot, and _Draco Malfoy._**" **Hermione spat the last name with contempt. Parvati beamed.

"You get to have Draco in your group?" Parvati asked incredulously. "I thought I was lucky to have Blaise in mine. You always have the luck, Hermione."

_Yeah, people trying to kill me; having to now deal with my arch nemesis on a regular basis. Lucky, lucky me. _Hermione thought as she looked at the other girl with a questioning look.

"I forgot that you guys hate each other. I'm sorry, Hermione." Parvati smiled sadly at her friend. Hermione nodded and walked back upstairs to get her books for class.

**)O(**

As the rest of the students filed out of the Great Hall and to their first class of the day, the seventh years remained behind. Some were extremely happy with their parings like Lavender Brown who was paired with Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff; Tracey Davis from Slytherin; and Morag McDougal from Ravenclaw. Some were very perturbed at Dumbledore's picking of their group. Like Hermione for instance.

Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium and immediately pamphlets appeared in front of each of the students, along with a magical rucksack.

"Good morning students. As I can tell from your faces, you have seen the lists in your common room and you now know who are paired with. I understand that some of you are not happy with whom I have placed you with, but I assure you all that the greatest deliberation has gone into choosing who goes into a group. Now comes the explanation of this class."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Everyone knew this probably meant that he was up to something.

"This class, which is different from all of your other classes, will not be taught. You will learn greatly from it, however. This class is not really a class at all, in the traditional sense, it is a learning experience. This class will last for at least a month, and at most three months."

The students looked up at him questioningly. No one really understood anything that he was saying.

"You all see the materials in front of you. The rucksack contains an undetectable extension charm, which has been altered so that you can fit only two extra sets of clothing, undergarments, your basic toiletries, a cauldron, and up to five books. Also in the bag already is a canteen, a utility knife, and some basic food rations. The pamphlet in front of you contains a list of spells that you are aloud to use while in the 'class'."

Professor Dumbledore sighed what was coming next was going to be the hard part.

"This class is first and foremost to prepare you to live in the wild. Some of you have and will have to go into hiding. This is to prepare everyone for that possibility. There are four stages: Desert, Tundra, Forest, and Island. In order to move on to the next one, you must first complete all of the requirements for the one you are currently on. I see the looks on some of your faces, and I regret to inform you that your parents have already been notified and they are perfectly fine with this class, although there were questions on the safety. Which there are no real risks because this class will, indeed, take place in Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning you will go to the classroom specified on your pamphlet, where you will meet the rest of your group. You all may proceed back to your dormitories and prepare."

The Great Hall immediately burst into noise that was actually louder than when all the students were in there. The news that they would have to spend up to three months with their little groups, alone, with no actual teacher was a little more than some could handle.

"Three months? THREE MONTHS?" Draco Malfoy was livid. He was already angry that he would have to spend one class hour a day with Granger, but three months of constant companionship with her and two other people he didn't even know. This was too much.

"Draco, you really need to calm down." Blaise told his best mate. "This is not as bad as you think it is. Really it will only take a month."

"You are only saying that because you are paired with that Fuchsia girl." Draco retorted, clearly angry with Blaise at his lack of upset. "You don't have to spend three months with a mudblood!"

"Her name is Lavender." Blaise replied and whispered back. "You know you really don't believe that stupid dribble that your father spouts."

"Whatever, Blaise." Draco walked sullenly back to the Slytherin common room. Blaise just rolled his eyes and followed.

**)O(**

Hermione was in near catatonia. She was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs of the Gryffindor common room. She should have been up in her dormitory preparing for what was to come tomorrow, but she decided to sulk. She was so angry that she had to spend three months with the ferret boy. _Three Months!_ She found it completely ridiculous. Malfoy was a Death Eater for the sake of Merlin! Even if he _wasn't_ a Death Eater, Hermione still wouldn't be able to stomach him for three months. He would whine and complain about his fingernails being dirty or the fact that his hair was going to get dirty.

Ron and Harry had accepted what they had to do, albeit begrudgingly. They went upstairs and packed for the 'trip'. They did not worry about Hermione, they figured that she would come around eventually.

_I cannot let Malfoy get to me. _Hermione thought angrily as she stood up and walked quickly to her room. _I will do extremely well in the little class, and then I will have to be there to help him out when he breaks a nail!_

Hermione smirked.

She walked into her shared room and Lavender and Parvati looked at her with a smile when they saw she had determination in her eyes. Hermione glanced over the pamphlet that lay on her bed. She noticed they would not be able to transfigure their clothes. Hermione opened her trunk and dug out her winter cloak, refolded it and put it into the rucksack.

A bright idea entered her head. Hermione went back over to her trunk and gathered a pair of her muggle shorts, an old pair of jeans, a tank top and a comfy t-shirt. She smirked again. Dumbledore may have said that the rucksack would only hold two sets of clothes, but didn't specify how much she could wear to the class. She took a hooded sweatshirt out of her trunk also. She had picked out her clothes for tomorrow, which should last her a while.

She went back to her trunk and thought of the places they would be. _Desert, Tundra, Forest, and Island._ She had desert, forest and tundra covered. Hermione gathered two more pairs of jeans and two more t-shirts. She knew it would be inconvenient to pack her robes, so she didn't bother. She gathered some essential undergarments. She then faced the problem of deciding the five books she could take.

She could not, for the life of her, decide. She looked around her room and saw that the girls were worry about their clothes and not the books. She sighed. Hermione dug through her books for quite some time before deciding what books to take.

_1000 Magical Herbs and Fungi; Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them; Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions; Magical Drafts and Potions; and Advanced Potion Making_

Those books would all serve each other. One to find out what the ailment is; one to identify the surrounding herbs that would help an ailment and two to help her brew the required potion.

She was very proud of herself. She looked at the clock, which read four-thirty in the afternoon. She had missed lunch without realizing it and had spent a lot more time in her dorm than she thought. Yawning a little she made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner.

**)O(**

"I see that you finally got done packing." Harry said to Hermione as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I will not let Malfoy get in the way of my grade, or this experience." Ron and Harry smiled at their best friend. "I have a feeling that some of this might actually be fun. I mean I'll have Hannah and Michael to distract me from my ferret problem. Besides I cannot let my animosity towards Malfoy to affect their grade. It wouldn't be fair to them.

Harry and Ron nodded in understanding. They had basically come to the same conclusion with their groupings. They all ate their meals with little conversation on account of all of them were thinking about the next day.

When they were finished they walked back to the common room and parted ways to take showers and get ready for bed. The trio figured that this would be the last night they would sleep in a comfy bed for a while.

**)O(**

Hermione awoke with a new found determination. She brushed her teeth and then slipped her toiletry bag into the rucksack. She pulled out the canteen and filled it with water. She tied her hair up so that it was in a tight, yet messy, bun on top of her head and pulled her clothes on: shorts then jeans over those; then the tank top, then the t-shirt, then the hooded sweatshirt over that. She put her socks on and then a pair of boots. Once she pulled on the rucksack and started down the steps to the common room, she looked like the epitome of an outdoorswoman.

Ron and Harry were waiting for her in the common room. Harry was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his trainers. Ron was in robes. She shook her head.

"What?" Ron asked her when he saw her shake her head.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione figured it wasn't worth the discussion. What he wore was his issue, not hers.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked the other two, who nodded. They set out for the third floor, where the classrooms they were to go to were located.

**)O(**

Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived about the same time as everyone else. Hermione's classroom was 3C, so she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and then went to face her enemy and two people that she really didn't know.

When she found her group she saw that her group was dressed about as well as she was for their journey. Hannah had boots, jeans, and a t-shit on; Michael had on his robe but had muggle clothing underneath it; and Malfoy, as much as she hated to admit it was dressed for the outdoors too.

She sighed and then Dumbledore walked into the corridor.

"Today you will enter into your adventure. I will tell you that even though the rooms are enchanted to be safe, there are magical creatures in them. You will have to defend yourselves against these creatures. You may get hurt and unless it is a very serious injury, then you will have to deal with it yourself. I see that a lot of you are dressed for the occasion."

Professor Dumbledore looked pointedly at Hermione's group.

"That is very good. Being prepared is the first step. You will all start out in the desert part of the challenge. There will be a water source in the area, but you will have to locate it. The objectives for the desert portion are: _find water; make a safe campsite; find a food source; get along with your group-mates_."

Professor Dumbledore noticed a look of confusion on some faces. He chuckled.

"Did you think that this was going to be so simple as finding water and food? No, there are rules too! You cannot fight with any of your group mates. Arguing will happen, to be sure, but physical or magical fighting is strictly prohibited. Also, for every argument you have you have to stay in the stage you are in for one more day."

Quite a lot of students audibly groaned.

"Now, if you would please step through the door and enter the first stage. Oh and before you go, the first ones to complete the entire challenge will receive a prize!"

Professor Dumbledore watched as the students slowly filed into the bewitched classrooms. He sincerely hoped that this would both prepare and unite his students. Once they all entered their challenges, he turned on his heel and walked to his office, eyes twinkling.

**)O(**

Hermione was the last to walk in the door. As soon as she felt the hot, dry heat of the desert, she slipped off her hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Hannah beamed at her genius.

"Smart plan, Hermione."

"Thanks, Hannah."

"Alright we get it, Granger is a genius." Malfoy interrupted. "Can we go find the water now? I'm thirsty."

Hermione smirked at him and took the canteen from her bag and took a sip of the cool liquid.

"Want a drink? Hannah? Michael?" Hermione asked politely, they both declined with smiles on their faces. Draco glared at her. "Do you want a drink, Malfoy? Oh wait, that's right, you don't drink after _mudbloods_ do you?"

Hannah interrupted before Draco could retort. "Okay, so let's go find that water, shall we?" She made a motion to Michael and they headed off in some odd direction. Hermione followed them quickly and Draco was lagging behind.

This was going to be one hell of a trip.

**)O(**

**End Chapter One**

Gah! That took forever to write, but then it didn't. It took a lot of hours, but really it flowed out. I think that it seems like a really good story line. And I plan on it being really long too! I hope that whomever reviews will stay with me through the whole ordeal. I think that reviews are the best present that someone could give, by the way! Haha.

Love and Cupcakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Wild**

**(The Very Long Awaited) Chapter Two**

**Author's Note**

_Hello everyone. I deleted & reuploaded this because it__'s the real chapter two. Chapter three will be up before the date posted in my profile. Thanks for reading, reviews are awesome and make me want to write more. _

**)O(**

They had been walking for ages, or at least it seemed like it. Hermione's canteen was nearing empty, since she was sharing it with everyone. She finally quit being nasty about it and let Draco drink some too. She could not handle him having heat stroke, she'd never hear the end of it from him.

"We really need to find that water source." Hannah said, fanning her face with her hand. "This heat is killing me. I don't think I've been anywhere this warm before."

"Yeah, me either." Michael commented. "Hey are we aloud to use the 'point me' spell?"

Hermione stopped and looked at the pamphlet of spells with hope before she realized that the point me spell was _not _listed. "No, its not on here."

Everyone sighed.

"Granger, isn't there some muggle way to find a water source, or something?" Draco asked with frustration.

Hermione looked at him with a 'are-you-really-that-stupid'. "No Malfoy, muggles do not have any special water-sniffing abilities."

Draco would have had a smart retort, had Hannah _not _spotted something that was green and took off running towards it. Everyone else followed quickly, they knew that where there was green, there was water.

**)O(**

Meanwhile, Harry Potter's group had already found there water source, but they were trying to find a way to build a shelter. Harry was very surprised to see that Pansy was not a useless piece of furniture in the group, and had gone off with Terry to find firewood, and useful potion ingredients, just in case something were to happen. They had all agreed it would be helpful to find any useful items and store them.

Harry and Megan were trying to figure out how to get the shelter together. Megan was a smart girl, and she came up with an excellent plan.

"Harry, _engorgio _is on the list of spells, right?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it is." Harry replied after looking at the piece of parchment.

"Alright, good."

About five minutes later, there was a decent shelter built completely out of books. Megan had enlarged the books to an extreme size and levitated them so that it made a type of fort.

"It is the desert, so I figured that this should work while we're here. I suppose if we need one of the books, we'll shrink it and replace it." Megan explained as Harry gaped at the structure.

"Are you sure you're not Hermione in someone else's body?"

**)O(**

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, very amused, watching all of his students through a looking glass. He tried to keep an eye on them so that he could monitor their progress. He did not really have to watch, there was an enchanted piece of parchment that marked off each group's requirements as they filled him. Really, he was watching for amusement.

Minerva walked in and saw him watching the looking glass with twinkling eyes and a smile on his face. "You know Albus, I would not let many people know about that glass because they might think that this is purely for your entertainment."

Albus looked up and chuckled softly. "I assure you, Minerva, that this experiment is only for the students' safety and to promote inter-house cooperation. Nothing more, nothing less."

Minerva gave him a 'I-am-just-so-sure-of-that' look before she continued. "Of course, Albus. Did you at least warn the students that the last three stages are far more difficult than the first?"

"Minerva, that would spoil all the fun!"

**)O(**

Draco and Michael had managed to build a make-shift shelter out of some rocks and palm tree leaves. Luckily the green that had attracted Hannah was the water source that they needed to find, and not a heat-induced mirage. Everyone gladly filled up their canteens and drank multiple times before trying to figure out anything else.

Hermione and Hannah looked around the area for some firewood, but only managed to find some tumbleweeds and a few sticks. However, Hermione _engorgio _-ed the sticks so that they were more like tree branches and that worked to fuel their fire so that they could prepare their food rations.

Strangely enough, no one really argued as they set up their camp. However, sitting down to eat after setting up everything, was a different story.

Draco was staring at a metal tin full of beans. _Beans_.

_Malfoys do not eat beans. _The blonde boy thought as he stirred them around. _ Especially from a bloody can._

He looked around at his other group mates and saw their cans were nearly empty. He sighed heavily and continued to play with his food, rather than eat it.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Michael asked. "Is there something wrong with your food?"

The blonde shook his head. "I've never eaten beans before, especially out of a can."

Three faces looked at him like he was crazy.

"You have got to be joking!" Hannah exclaimed. "Everyone eats beans."

"Malfoys don't eat beans."

Hermione was frustrated. "Look, Malfoy, unless you want to starve to death in the desert, or go find yourself a nice wolf to kill, eviscerate, skin, and cook, I suggest you eat the bloody beans and quit being a wanker about it. The beans are nutritious and they don't taste half bad, there is no reason for you not to."

Draco glared at her for a long time, but about ten minutes later he was full and his beans were gone.

**)O(**

Ronal Weasley knew that he was _not _the smartest wizard. However, Gregory Goyle made him feel like he was. Padma had not really ever gotten over the whole Yule Ball incident, and decided that she was going to take Susan and go explore while he and Goyle set up camp. This left Ron alone with the Slytherin who was not making fun of him or threatening to beat him to a pulp, probably the lack of Malfoy bossing him, and he started a very _interesting _conversation about food.

The conversation started over twenty-five minutes ago and it did not look as if it was going to end anytime soon.

"I just love the taste of pudding, don't you?" Goyle went on about the chocolaty desert. Apparently chocolate pudding was to die for, and Ron did not see where all the enthusiasm for the sweet came from.

"Yeah, it's great." Ron added with a blank face as he started the fire.

Ron was starting to think that Dumbledore really was a loony old coot.

**)O(**

Blaise had come to terms, about an hour into the project, that his group was going to fail this class, and not get a prize. His mother was neutral in the war, so he was pretty safe when it came to the whole 'going into hiding thing'. He wouldn't need too, Voldemort had come to their house one time, and left. After he found out that Ms. Zabini had already been through four husbands, he decided to let it go without a fight.

The women in Blaise's family were exceptionally scary.

However, Lavender Brown was being quite scary. Blaise realized that her eyes had not left him since they entered the challenge. He wished silently that 'Notice-me-not' was on the list of approved spells, that way their group might actually get something done. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff in the group were nice enough people, its just they were as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle.

He sighed and put his hands on his face.

Hopefully they could at least get somewhere else before the challenge was over. He'd hate to spend three months in the desert. Maybe the next part was the island, or at least the forest. Somewhere with bearable temperatures and more places to hide from strange, obsessive Gryffindors.

**)O(  
**

The sun was setting as Hermione and Hannah were cleaning up the campsite and getting ready to go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow they would wake up and get to start the next part of the challenge. Perhaps it would go quicker if Hermione and Draco didn't constantly bicker and argue. They hadn't outright fought, so Hannah hoped that it wouldn't add days to them being here. She sighed and took a sweater out of her rucksack to use as a makeshift pillow, and enlarged a shirt to use as a blanket. Everyone else quickly followed suit, and fell asleep.

About two hours after everyone had went to sleep, was when the wolf started sniffing at Hermione's nose. She giggled and opened her eyes.

Then she screamed.

**)O(**

"Ah, the first group has met their wolf." Albus said gleefully. After they've completed everything else, the wolf was their last test. To make safe campsite and have a food source. They didn't have to eat the wolf, but it was mainly just for experience in case they had to do it in the wild.

"You really expect them to fight off a wolf?" Severus said, standing in the Headmaster's study, looking into the glass. "They'll run as soon as they find out that there are no defensive or offensive spells in this stage of the challenge."

One thing that Dumbledore had failed to mention to the students, was that the usable spells change with each challenge. The ones for the desert were basic, so you were able to use basic spells. The further you got in the challenges, the harder they became. The next was the forest, then the tundra, then the last was the island.

"Oh, I believe they'll do fine." Dumbledore chucked as he pointed to the glass, Severus' face fell.

"Did my godson just save Granger?"

"Oh, yes, Severus. I believe that he did."

**)O(**

**There we go, that's the development I wanted in chapter two. *phew* I'm pumping out fan fiction like a cow pumps milk. I am so happy I'm able to write again. I just sit down, and do it and it's awesome. Haha.**

**Reviews are lovely, dears.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Into The Wild  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Authors Note

Hi everyone. See I'm updating on schedule! Who's proud of me? Haha. Anyways, I have a job interview on Tuesday! Yay! I'm being a big girl about my life. I think its weird that I'm looking forward to hopefully getting this job. I really want to because I need a job, and I want a normal job. Gah, enough rambling about my life, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Kaley

* * *

The wolf's ears went back and he went into a defensive stance as Hermione's shriek frightened him. He started to growl and lunge for the girl when he absentmindedly started to shrink, and shrink, and shrink. He whined worriedly. He was a wolf, of course, just a regular wolf, and had no idea just what the bloody hell was going on. He just wanted some food, and that's what he was looking for when that bushy thing screamed.

Hurt his ears good too, mind you.

To top it off he was picked up by the scruff of the neck and tossed aside like a rag doll.

The wolf's mind screamed with indignity.

_You there, boy! I dare you to return me to normal size and try that. _The wolf's mind screamed, however, he was small and now unable to defend himself, so he scurried away.

"Granger, why is it always you or Potter, or Weasley that are consistently getting yourselves into trouble?" Malfoy ranted after hearing her _scream bloody murder, _right as he was getting to the good part of the dream where the peacock turned into a Firebolt and he was whisked off by his favourite member of the Holyhead Harpies. "Honestly, only you would attract and bloody wolf to our campsite. Luckily, I was there to save you."

Hermione just stared at him, her eye twitching minutely. Of course she was nearly eaten by a beast, and he is scolding her for attracting a wild animal, because it was totally her fault, you know, for breathing and such.

When she finally found her voice, it was angry. "For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, it was probably your fault to begin with. Ferrets would be considered prey to the wolf. And for your information, it was obviously part of the challenge, the only wolves that are in Britain are werewolves, and that was not a werewolf. Quit being bloody stupid and go back to sleep. Oh and thank you so much for saving me from a fake creature, you're my _hero._"

Draco's voice was angry as well, when he responded. "You're the most ungrateful little chit, Granger. It doesn't matter if the wolf was real or not, it could have seriously harmed you. A match transfigured to a pin, can still stick you can't it? Quit acting like you're all high and mighty just because you go gallivanting with the bastard-who-should've-died and save the world every year. Sorry that we all can't live exciting lives defeating dark wizards. Really? You're going to bring up something that a death eater did while we were in fourth year? Grow up, Granger!"

"Don't you dare tell me to grow up you bloody wanker!" Hermione was furious. Hannah and Michael were now awake, they'd heard most of the argument. A look was shared and they buried their heads in their hands. They were going to be in the desert part of this challenge forever. "You're the one that needs to grow up. You run and tell your father everything like a child! I've seen children in muggle primary school act more grown up than you! You bring up my blood consistently, which I have no control over, and I'm more talented than you at magic anyways. And yes, I go gallivanting, as you call it, with Harry and Ron every year to save the Wizarding World from people like your father!"

Hannah's head popped up and her eyes were wide. _She did not just say that. She did not just say that. She did not just say that._

_We're never going to get out of here. _Michael thought as he heard the words leave Hermione's lips.

Draco went silent, and his face looked a dangerous amount of calm.

"_Don't you ever talk about my family, you filthy, insignificant, bushy-haired, know-it-all, bitch of a mudblood."_

Hermione was getting ready to retort again, when everything froze. The fire, the small amount of a breeze, the water stopped moving, and a piece of parchment appeared in the air.

It read.

_Fighting with those who you are with while in hiding, can get you caught and could take away valuable resources that the other person could provide. For this reason, Michael and Hannah will be moved to another part of the desert challenge, where a mirror camp has been placed, and Draco and Hermione will remain here, until they learn to get along. Other than that congratulations on completing the challenge._

_Notice 154: Use of the word mudblood._

_Notice 27: Insulting of someone's parents._

_Notice 1: Completion of Challenge One._

Hermione looked up from the paper just in time to see Hannah and Michael disappear, She did feel slightly bad for insulting Malfoy's father. The man was in Azkaban, after all, and just because his father was a death eater, didn't make it alright for her to openly say it in an argument. Her mind was scolding her for doing so, _you don't insult someone's parents in an argument._

Draco probably would have felt some remorse, or even something for the notice they got. Yes they got the notice that they completed the challenge. No, they weren't able to leave because of his and Hermione's fighting. He felt completely justified in insulting her, she had just screamed at the top of her lungs that his father was a death eater. So, yes, maybe everyone already knew that, but maybe Hannah and Michael didn't. Maybe he could have known two people that weren't afraid of him, because of his father. Maybe she should realize that just because his father was a death eater, that didn't make Draco himself one. She didn't know why Lucius became a death eater, she didn't know anything about his family. She did, however, have the nerve to insult them. So he merely retaliated.

He glared at her as they stood their in front of the fire for a long time. She returned the glares.

Getting out of here might take a while.

* * *

Blaise was sitting by the water the next morning, attempting to wash his face in the cool liquid. They had yet to find a food source, but they were going to go look for that today. Their camp wasn't that safe either, so two of them would stay behind to do that. Lavender had finally left him alone, well she was asleep so she did not really have a choice. One's eyes do tend to close while unconscious.

He finished cleaning up and quietly went and woke the other bloke in their group up.

"Oi! Let's go before the harpie wakes up!" The boy, who's name Blaise still didn't know, woke up slowly.

"There's a harpie here?"

Blaise pointed at Lavender's sleeping form and the boy chuckled before getting ready and following Blaise off into the desert to find something to eat.

Albus shook his head at the glass and sighed. That was not the way that he had expected Miss Granger to Mister Malfoy's saving her. He should have thought of this, honestly, they weren't very friendly in school. Putting them in a stressful situation where they had to rely on each other probably wasn't the best idea.

However, they did complete the challenge and the only thing that they had left to do was to get along.

That couldn't be too hard, could it?

Harry and Pansy were cooking some fungi in their cauldron over the fire that they made. Pansy had pointed out that the mushrooms growing near the water were edible, and suggested the idea. She was showing him how to do it properly. He'd noticed that she actually was a very nice girl, contrary to popular belief.

"Pansy, you're quite a nice girl, you know. I figured you would be like Malfoy and his cronies." Harry mentioned as he stirred the soup.

She gave him a small smile. "I only act that way to keep people away, I don't like most people very much. There are very few people that actually get to know _me_, as a person. The less people know, the less they can hurt you."

Harry was quiet as he pondered this for a few minutes. She was right. Everyone knew pretty much everything about him, and for that more people were able to hurt him. The few things he managed to keep secret from death eaters, the daily prophet, and that bloody Skeeter woman, were the only good things in his like.

"You're right, Pansy, you're exactly right."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be making the chapters longer soon, but in the next chapter they move to the next part of the challenge, eventually, so it's going to be a lot longer than this. Also, when that happens, I'll be leaving lists at the bottom of the page (down here) of which group is in which part of the challenge. Not everyone moves at the same pace, and this way, you know who's winning. Anyways REVIEWS ARE LOVELY. I'll change the to-be-updated-by date on my profile page.

Kaley


End file.
